Melody of Love
by kitsune5
Summary: COMPLETE! It's a pairing between Shido and Madoka. Rated M for safety!


**A/N:** This fic features Shido and Madoka… ONE SHOT! So beware… Lemon scene so this Rated M for safety.

**DISCLAIMER:** Sad to say, I do not own Get Backers or any of its characters. So, you can't sue me… ('.')

Shido opened the large oak wood door of the mansion. This is Saturday and Madoka's housekeeper and butler are on leave and won't be back until tomorrow night. He sighs as he entered the house. He had a rough day for Ban and Ginji had a job of retrieving an ancient talisman from a syndicate of criminals that smuggled ancient artifacts. Of course they retrieved it and after the client paid them, Shido leaves the two arguing as to who will handle the money.

He makes his way upstairs to his room. Damn, he's so tired so he took off his clothes and goes to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After a while, wearing only his boxer shorts, he headed downstairs, into the kitchen to get something to eat. So, he opened the fridge and scan through the contents. He wasn't hungry so Shido grabbed an apple and took a bite. He proceeds into the rec room and prompt himself on the large couch in front of the large TV, flipping to different channels. He heard something outside so he pushed the mute button of the TV's remote control and listen. It sounds like a car parking in front of the mansion. Shido got up and peek through the window curtains and saw Madoka got out from the car. He realized that the car is owned by Madoka's mentor and after bidding farewell to her teacher, she quickly walked towards the house. Shido smiled as he heard her closed the door, so he poked out his head from the rec room to greet her.

"How's your recital?" he asked.

Madoka smiled, "It was good! They love it," Shido chuckled. He should have known that, Madoka's one of the finest violinist and a lot has written about her recitals. He gazed at Madoka, still can't believe that his beloved is no longer blind. A year ago after their first encounter and learning that she's born blind, Shido has been wondering if there's any chance that Madoka can see. After sometime, a doctor who was once a client of the Get Backers saw Madoka and said that there is a big chance for her to see, so after retrieving a stolen eye cataracts, the doctor proceed in operating Madoka's eyes as his payment. At first, Ban went ballistics after learning that they (he and Ginji) won't get any money. But that changed when the operation was successful, and now she can see not only Shido but the rest of the Get Backers.

Madoka cleared her throat, and Shido snapped out of his thoughts, "Yes?"

Madoka laughs," I said, I'll upstairs to change. Are you coming?' she asked. Shido grins, "I'll be up in a few minutes," Madoka nodded and headed towards the stairs.

Shido retreated back to the couch and shared at the TV screen. There wasn't much interesting to watch so flick off the TV and turn off the lights of the room. Running his hand over his dark hair, he went upstairs and towards to his bedroom. Just as he opened the door, he saw Madoka on his bed reading. His eyes widen.

_What's she doing in my room?_ He thought. Then suddenly, he almost smacked his hand to his head. _Of course she's in my room because she's my wife,_ he remembered. It's been two months since they got married and they never had their honeymoon for he's always away and Madoka's at the recital, so most of the time they rarely see each other. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. They now completely alone in the big mansion, he registered. He can't help but looked at Madoka. Sitting in the middle of the bed, he could see that she's wearing a silky pink night gown that goes down few inches below her knees. He swallowed hard as his eyes traveled from her night gown to her flawless legs. For him, Madoka is an angel that was sent by the heavens to save Shido. Her whole body seems to give out an eternal glow, luminating the whole room. He could feel his whole body trembling at the wonderful sight, so taking a deep breath; he entered the room and closed the door.

Madoka didn't notice Shido entered the room for she's quite absorbed with the book that she's reading. Suddenly, Shido grabbed the book from Madoka's hands.

"Hey," she exclaimed. Tossing the book across the room, out of Madoka's reach, Shido grins at her.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

Madoka blushed, "Nothing! Just a romantic novel that I bought yesterday," she was about to get down from the bed to get the book when Shido stopped her by putting his arms around her waist.

"What's so great about that book?"

Madoka's eyes widen as she never felt how warm Shido's body and how close he is that makes her shiver. "Shido, I'm in the middle of a great story," she said. Shido pulled her closer to him, inhaling her scent, "So?" he smirked. Madoka, seeing that Shido is trying to tease her pouted, "Shido, the guy's going to…Um…" she blushed. She tried to squirm away from his grasp but he's strong.

"Going what, Madoka?" he asked huskily. Madoka stop squirming and blushed even harder. "He's going to…Um… He's going to ask the girl to marry him," she said. Not entirely convince to what she said, Shido lean forward, only inches away from Madoka's blushing face.

"I think I may take you mind off from that book," he whispered. Madoka looked at Shido's eyes, "Really?" she asked as her heart pounded against her chest. Shido cupped her chin, tilt her head up and kissed her softly on the lips, "Yes," he replied. Once more, he claimed her lips, kissing her passionately. Madoka never felt this kind of pleasure as Shido continue kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to return the pressure of his lips. She could taste the faint hint of apple that Shido ate a while ago as she opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue to explore. Shido's hands roamed around her waist, running one up to her side and to her back and to her neck, while the other run down from her waist to her buttocks and cupped them.

She gasped and pulled back from Shido, panting. He looked at her questioning, "Is there something wrong?" he asked, fearing that she might not like his kiss or his hands exploring her body. Madoka moved back from Shido, her eyes moved from his luscious lips down to his toned body. Never in her life has seen a body like Shido, lean and muscular. Never did she also imagine that Shido will marry and make love to her. A shiver ran down her spine, "Shido," she whispered. He looked at her eyes, "Do you really love me?" she asked. Shido moved forward, wrapping his arms around her waist again.

"Yes," he replied. Madoka smiled sweetly and before could Shido react, she took off her night gown. Shido felt his manhood erected beneath his shorts as he gazed down at Madoka's naked figure. Only wearing her underwear, she pulled Shido's arms, and captured his lips with her own in a steamy kiss. Realizing that Madoka's need, he gently lay her down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. Her hands wonder around his bare back, exploring every inch of his delicious body that lay on top of her. Hesitantly, they broke the kiss, trying to catch their breath.

"We never had our honeymoon after we got married, right?" Shido asked. Madoka nodded. Shido smiled and kiss her again on her swollen lips, and then his kisses traveled down to her chin, down to her jaw line. He starts licking and nibbling her neck down to her collarbone, hearing her moans loudly. His kisses trailed down to her breasts, and without further ado, he took her right breast to his mouth. Madoka was in heaven as Shido began to lick, suck and nibble her right nipple, arching her back and moaning his name in deep pleasure. He can't believe that he's the one making her aroused as he continues sucking her breast like a hungry predator. He shifted to her left breast and does the same, sending Madoka into bliss of pure pleasure. She ran her hands up to Shido's hair and pulling him closer, making him sucked her breast harder. His hands found their way to her underwear, feeling her aroused as he felt a wet spot just between her upper thighs. He groans as he felt his manhood ready to erupt so he quickly removed his boxer and at the same time removed Madoka's underwear. Without any hesitations, Shido inserted himself into Madoka's slick folds. As they make love though the night, Madoka can't stop moaning Shido's name as he thrusted inside her. Finally, both reached their climax, sending each other into deep-seated lust and love.

Shido pulled himself out of Madoka and collapse beside her, trying hard to catch his breath. Madoka moved, placing her right arm across Shido's stomach and snuggle comfortably. He pulled a blanket, covering both their naked bodies, then place his arms around her, protecting her.

"I love you, Shido," she whispered.

"I love you too, my Madoka," he replied, sealing her lips with a kiss and both fell in to deep slumber.

**A/N:** There you have it folks! My oneshot fic! Please R&R, ok? Thanks!


End file.
